Oh, and you thought you were on top :What A Shame:
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: "If you make it more than it is, then we'll want it to be more than it can be." So, why indeed, make this more than it could ever be? Drake and Megan, don't like, don't read.
1. Something like Magic

**A Drake and Megan One-shot.**

**Yeah, you read right.**

**Why, you ask, am I doing an incest fic with a devious little girl and an older brother whom has possible homosexual tendencies towards his step-brother?**

**Because I can.**

**Oh! And because this is my way of spiting Stephanie.**

**(Look out Mallory, you're coming up.)**

**Warning:**** Implications of incest, oh, and this makes no sense whatsoever, as in, I'm writing it as I go, no thought process whatsoever. I think they are both a little older, too.**

**-**

"MEGAN!!!!" a now drenched Drake Parker (his last name _is_ Parker, right?) strode across his room in utter discontent as he searched for the source of all misery in his life. "Megan! When I find you I swear I'm going to-"

"Yo, duuude, what happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it Josh." Shoving his brother aside he stopped only momentarily to regard his step-brother's laughing form. "Megan." and Josh turned to Drake, all humor gone form his face for he too have been victimized more times than he would care to recall, and nodded solemnly in understanding, his voice now becoming low and hushed as if saying the name of the small girl was chanting "Voldermort" in Hogwarts.

"Megan."

"Yup."

"Good luck man, Good luck." Drake nodded stiffly before making squeaky, form soaked noises which he chose to disregard as he finished walking outside his bedroom door and into the hallway that would lead him to his arch nemesis, his baby sister's bedroom.

Drake also decided to disregard the call from Josh about having his guitar after his death. I mean honestly, she _was_ just a little girl after all, what could she possibly do?

-

"You're in my room…"

"Yeah, so?"

"You're dripping in my room…getting my carpet wet and stuff, you acknowledge this, right?" Megan was sitting cross legged on her bed, her arm now outstretched to point to the specific wet spots on her carpeting and her eyes glaring holes into her brother.

"Un-huh, well, I wouldn't _be _wet if it wasn't for _you_, Megan!" He gasped when she started to chuckle. "What's so funny?!"

"You. Boob. You wet yourself; I have no idea what you are talking about-how could a _precious_ little girl like _me _do such a thing? It's incomprehensible, really." he wanted to strangle her then but instead, shrugged it off and crossed his arms in a smug manner.

"You? A little kid? Hah! You're the spawn of Satan."

"I'm going to tell mooooom." _Shit._ That would be an insult to their mother, huh? Jumping off her bed despite Drake's protests of 'no' and his not so smooth leap into the air to catch her, ending with his face hitting wet carpet, Megan ran down the stairs only to stop shortly thereafter.

"Megan! Get back…here? What's wrong? Where's everyone?" Shrugging, the petite girl who really wasn't so little anymore and in fact starting to mature physically, walked to the couch and started to flip through the TV.

"They probably went out to get something." Drake glared at her and muttered a 'thank you captain obvious' before stomping into the kitchen. "You know Drake; you should probably change into some dry clothes. I don't want you blaming a cold on me for another lack of intelligence on your part."

Mimicking his sister's words under his breath he walked up to the fridge with intensions of grabbing some junk food when he saw a note from his parents. "Hey, Megs, looks like the rents went out with Josh to one of his mini magic shows-funny, he didn't tell me."

"Oh, is wittle Drake heartbroken?" Jumping and almost falling backwards, Derek watched as the smirking Megan bent down to search through the fridge for something to drink.

"Where'd you come from??"

"The living room? You know the place I was sitting at not 5 minutes ago? Geez, you're such an airhead, worse than some blondes at my school."

Pursing his lips in anger he turned away to get changed when he realized he hadn't got Megan back for drenching him in water. An evil glint befall upon his eyes and with that, Drake walked over to the sink, undid the extension to the faucet and let the water attack begin.

She hadn't seen it coming and the shrill scream she gave once the cold water hit her almost made Drake feel remorse. Almost, being the key word. In a futile attempt to escape, Megan threw a stray pan at Drake's form and when it missed he laughed, which was a mistake because even in her blind state as the water prohibited her from opening her eyes she had enough sense to guess where he was at and with surprising speed, Megan tackled a squeamish Drake and knocked the object of her distaste out of his hands and effectively pinned him to the ground.

"HAH!"

"How?!!"

"You're stupid girly laugh, that's how!" Victory reigned for the young female and she made it more than apparent, dipping her head slightly as if to bow although she was basically straddling her brother, she sang thank yous to invisible spectators and Drake groaned in annoyance.

"Alright, alright, you win, get off me now would ya?!" Pausing as though to think Megan shook her head with a smirk almost immediately after. "What? Why?"

"Because, it's simple really, you're beneath me, just like Josh and everyone else, I'm _always_ on top and there's nothing you can do about it." they were locked in a staring match and Drake knew better than anyone that Megan wasn't about to lose the game-so, with a quick and precise motion, he wrapped his arms securely and swiftly around Megan's waist and threw her, pouncing on her immediately after, effectively pinning her in place.

"Who's on top now, Megan?" Staring up wide eyed, Megan was speechless at her brother's happy and obviously oblivious to the situation demeanor whereas Drake was just happy that he finally managed to one up his baby sister when the unthinkable happened.

Her hand grazed his place on her hip softly and her head tipped upward slowly, her chest which was now starting to develop, well reaching his hallowed breathing chest before the rest of her body, was pushed up against his now, hard, and her eyes dared him to look away.

Drake never backed down from a dare, no matter _how_ stupid it may be.

"Kiss me."

There was silence before he nodded dumbly.

Dipping his head he planted his lips upon hers in haste, only hoping for it to be a peck between the two, too afraid for anything else. He was on his way to get up and off when he felt hands hold him securely in place and gripping through his hair and the back of his head, urging him to fall back down.

"Meg-" she placed her finger on his lips and shook her head. "No, don't speak. Not a word. You'll ruin the magic."

And so, he stood silent as she closed her eyes and dreamed a dream where he wasn't her brother and she wasn't his sister and the two didn't have only this _one_ chance to experience something so blissfully amazing and yet so incredibly bittersweet.


	2. More than you and me

**Muhahaha an update!**

**Steph, I swear, continue making them Drake x Josh stories and I'll keep matching with my Megan and Drake!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep 'em coming.**

**(And really, you can't HELP but go into the incest pairings in this section.)**

**-**

Time continues to move on but one thing remains constant.

You _can't_ change the past.

There are awkward silences throughout dinner now and Megan is going up to her room much more often now, and really, Drake's about to punch Josh if he asks him one more time-

"Dude, what's wrong with Meg-"

And bam, ladies and gentleman, you have what you came to see. Exit in a kindly and uniformed manner, please.

"Dude what the hell! That hurt!" He's stumbling to get up and the shock and confusion on his face and evident in his eyes is almost enough to make Drake say sorry.

Almost.

The fact of the matter is, Josh has been making Drake hurt too, lately. Not physically but emotionally.

Yeah, that's right. Drake has feelings. Big shocker there. So, when Josh kept implying that _he_ would know more than he does about Megan's condition and the truth lies that he in fact, does not, it hurt to realize that reality that he doesn't know anything about his baby sister and what's more-maybe, he was in someway at fault.

"Listen, stop asking about her. She hasn't pranked us for awhile now and instead of worrying you should be rejoicing, okay?"

Gasping, Josh wailed his arms about in wonderment. Drake just stared, oddly fixated.

"How could you _possibly_ say such a thing? She's your _sister_! You're supposed to care if something is wrong with her, no matter how horrible she treats us!"

"Yeah, well, she's your sister too. You do all the worrying for us then."

"I have been!" Slapping his face and dragging the hand down the length of it to calm himself, Josh sighs before continuing. "But it's different with you, she trusts you more, you're her _brother_, her brother _not_ from another mother. You know? She's always going to go to you first, never me, and sometimes?" He walks to the couch and plops down beside an idle Drake whom, during this little heart to heart, found the soles of his shoe quite interesting.

"Sometimes I'm envious of that."

"Oh, yeah?" Looking up, he fixes his step-brother with a glare. "Well, sometimes I envy _you. _Things would just be better and less complicated that way" A quick questioning gaze is sent his way but before Josh can speak Drake places his hands up, a sign of forfeit. "Never mind what I said. Just, go play with your…magic tricks, or something."

Pushing himself off the couch, he doesn't really know where he's going but he's going anyways, any place is good enough, as long as he's away from here and her.

-

"Come here often?"

And she could almost laugh if it wasn't for the pure intensity of the situation that surrounds them as he sits beside her on a random park bench and she's scoots away just a little which still all in all is too obvious and he sighs not knowing where to begin.

"Megan." 

"Drake."

He laughs a humorless chuckle. "Funny." She nods. "Listen, about what happened…between…_us._ You-well…"

She turns her head acutely to look at him and he suddenly becomes shy and stares at the clouds up above, envying them for their freedom and wishing they would just fall down and consume him already.

"Oh, just spit it out already you baby, gosh. You're such a chicken." He snaps his head to look at her and is not so surprised to see her smirking form. In fact, he feels his face scrunch up a little out of its own accord for this was the most anyone's gotten out of Megan for awhile and he's glad he's finally doing something right.

"Were you on _drugs?_ I mean, honestly Megs, what you did-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-hey, it takes two to tangle." He goes into a coughing fit and she laughs softly, loving the moments when she could paralyze her big brother with such simple words.

"Yeah, well-erm, that day was just-well, let's just erase it from history, yeah?"

"Sounds good to me." He nods and slaps his hand upon his thigh and gets up.

"Well, I guess that's settled then, heh, I'm…going to go now, you know, guy stuff. Stuff you-as a girl, wouldn't know of-Or, how to do. Or, you know, _want_ to-"

"Drake."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Got'cha." He salutes her awkwardly as though he has just drawn up papers and negotiated a cease fire with the world's biggest terrorist threat organization and then he's on his way, walking amble like down the park walkway and for some unexplainable reason, he stops not too far off ahead and hides behind a tree, in _true_ Drake fashion and watches her as she stares up at the sky for a moment before cradling her face in her hands and sobbing body.

"Shit…"

-

"I'm home!"

A rush of people fly by him and he's knocked off his feet momentarily before his step-father catches him and steadies him with an anxious face. "Drake! Good, you can watch the house and wait for Megan to come home, Josh got into an accident while driving to the store to pick up-"

"What! How bad is it, where, which hospital?! I want to come too!"

His mother appears and she's look just as worried as he thinks he looks about now, if not more. "Drake, honey please, I don't want Megan to be alone or to come home and not know what's happening. You and she can take the bus down to the community hospital-that's where Josh is, when she gets here. The doctor says he's fine, just a few bumps and bruises, nothing major. He was in the right and a person cut him off-"

"We are going to press charges that's for sure, they are going to pay the hospital bill, and of course the-"

"OH, let's just go! Drake, we'll call you to fill you in, watch out for your sister!"

And the door closes behind their rushed figures and the car speeds away and he stands there dumbly, hoping his brother will be okay while regretting the last words he's said to him.

A few hours of television and a couple bag of chips later and she's home, her face clear of any emotion except for the usual Megan smugness and he looks at her from the corner of his eye and calls out "Hey Megan." And she calls back as if nothing's the matter.

"Where are mom and dad?" She sits beside him on the couch and he notes that his body heat has risen and her tight shirt with jeans that hug her increasing curves nicely doesn't help his situation any.

"Josh's gotten into an accident, they're at the hospital."

She looks at him, bewildered. He wonders for a second as to why before he realizes that he has just said this bit of information so carelessly that it's so out of character anyone would gape at him in confusion.

"He'll be fine…"

"Why aren't you there?"

"I had to wait for you." After a moment's thought, he adds. "Mom said so." She mouths and 'oh' before gluing her eyes to the TV before her. After a moment of commercials filling up the room, she turns to him.

"Why aren't you rushing to go over there now?"

He shrugs. "Mom said he'd be fine. Also, I'm sure Josh doesn't want me to go anywhere near him within hospital premises again, unless of course, if it's an emergency. Not after I posed as that doctor and…" He looks over at her and decides best not to continue. "Doesn't matter, what's with all the questions?"

"Nothing, just wondering."

"Okay…" he raises his eyebrow but decides not to question it opting to return to the subtle distraction in front of him.

This, unfortunately, does not work for the couch cushions shuffle as she draws nearer and as he turns his head she is mere inches away from him and her eyes are _so_ deep seated in their hurt he's too stunned to speak.

"…so…" her meek voice calls out and he finds he has to strain to hear her, involuntarily causing himself to lean in closer to the smaller female. "We are, all alone?"

He nods dumbly and that was what did him in.

"Oh."

She gets up and walks away confidently, her hips swaying slightly and down, down, down low, something clenches and he's seething at her because she's not suppose to be _playing_ this game.

As she ascends the stairs he's quick to jump off the couch, all thoughts about the TV and his shows gone and he takes the steps two at a time and she's already on her bed waiting as he storms in.

Pointing a finger accusingly at her, he knows she's on the brink of laughter but he continues his allegations and continues his accusations anyways. "_You_ are an evil, evil little girl!"

She rolls her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not _little_ anymore." A thought pops up into her head and she smirks. "Or…do I have to show you?" He gulps and steps back and now he's damning himself for closing the door shut in his haste and she draws closer to him, her walk seductive, her eyes never leaving his and he gulps, just once more, before their lips meet in a passionate frenzy of exploration and need and her hands run up the length of him and he groans in earnest.

Pulling back, she smirks. "Got it now? Eh Drake?" She turns to walk away but he grabs on to her and spins her around.

Murmuring, he replies before kissing her again. "Not quite."

She falls into his lips with a smile on her face and he's licking at the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. She doesn't want to comply, she's the one in control but when he pins her back to the door and grinds his hip against her own she calls out his name, a mistake, for he takes this opportunity to conquer.

Their tongues are in battle for the longest of time and it's getting harder to breathe. They both know somewhere deep down, this is wrong on so many levels, they should be at the hospital, checking on their brother, or they should be helping to clean the house instead of partaking in these very, _very_ fun extracurricular activity.

Because really, Making out with your brother 101 is not really high up there on the academic requirements nowadays, and really, they shouldn't be doing this at all.

They know this.

And with that thought, Megan pushes Drake away.

Hard enough for him to fall upon her bed and for her to climb on right up top.

"Megan!"

"Oh, be quiet will you?" and he laughs as her hair tickles his face, and she pushes the irritating thing away so she can claim what she's wanted for a very, very long time.

He's unbuttoning her jeans and his hand is shaking as he's zipping down her zipper and she's taking off her shirt way too fast and he stops to stare while she blushes.

"Don't tell me you've never seen _these_ before."

"Well, yeah, of course…but…" he looks down to his hands as they lay positioned upon her zipper, her white panty underneath half exposed and then he looks back up and his voice is so soft she relents on her teasing the moment she hears his words. "But this is different."

"Oh, Drake…don't do that." His eyes ask it all and now she's moving off of him and sighing just the same. "Don't…make this more than it is."

"What are you…Megan…" He's at a lost, and she knows it because she too, can't seem to find her way.

"If you make it more than it is, then we'll want it to be more than it can be."

So blunt, and so simple and he understands now.

Even if they wanted, they could never hold hands while walking down street. They could never kiss publicly, they could never get married, or have children, or do anything that any other couple would want to do as time goes on, simply because they weren't like any other couple and they simply couldn't _be_ a couple in the first place.

So, why indeed, make this more than it could ever be?

"Okay, alright. You got it Megs." Tears are shining her eyes now as she nods and he leans up to wipe them away with soft kisses and she hums in contentment before she lays her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

"My first." She murmurs and he knows he has to make this right.

"Here." She gets up just bit as he slides his pants off and she tries not to stare and blush but fails in doing so and he chuckles, kissing her to distract her and he massages her chest while doing so, eliciting a moan from the girl of his attention at the moment, and possibly forever, before he unzips her pants completely and pulls down her panty and now they are blissfully naked with each other and he's asking her,

"Are you ready?"

She grins before falling.

-

**:Evil laugh:**


End file.
